


[VID] Blue Is The Most Attractive Color

by VielMouse



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VielMouse/pseuds/VielMouse
Summary: A picture music video of Newkirk being beautiful and silly. No matter what happens, there is still beauty, and there has always been, and still are, people who are beautiful inside and out. Set to The Dietrichs' piano cover of "Venus As A Boy" by Bjork.Content rating: video is G, but some people may consider the lyrics T+
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[VID] Blue Is The Most Attractive Color

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a code spoken by Hogan in "The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery." It's canon! I hope you find this vid tasteful and enjoyable; comments are welcome. I went for an old footage vibe with lots of blurs, noise, and (gentle!) flashes.
> 
> Software stuff: Quality should be higher, but Shotcut would only export in preview quality, and somehow the project's timeline is completely scrambled now, so there's no going back to fix it. Sigh. On to another program!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, dialogue or music and am not monetizing this, it's just for fun.


End file.
